<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't you cry no more by dreakawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349597">don't you cry no more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreakawa/pseuds/dreakawa'>dreakawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Atsumu as Dean, Blood, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Exorcisms, Gen, Haikyuu!! Angst Week 2020, Heavy Angst, I'm so sorry for this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Osamu as Sam, Protective Siblings, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Violence, miya twins angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreakawa/pseuds/dreakawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot for Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 on Tumblr, Day 3 - photographs/defeat/"I can't lose you too."</p><p>Supernatural AU with Atsumu and Osamu as demon hunters - until one turns into a demon himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't you cry no more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was watching a video on SPN and... well, this happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I didn’t sign up for this.”</p><p>Atsumu mumbles to himself, staring at the photographs in one hand, knife bloody in the other.</p><p>“I didn’t <em>ask</em> for that fuckin’ demon to kill ma. I didn’t <em>ask</em> for dad to leave, forcin’ me to raise us both. I didn’t <em>ask</em> for us t’learn how t’kill fuckin’ demons at age 13.”</p><p>They were so young in those pictures, so full of life. Kids on the beach, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>Atsumu would give anything to have that back.</p><p>“I just wanted the best life for ya, samu. I didn’t want ya to follow mine and dad’s footsteps. I’ve got blood on m’hands, and I didn’t want ya to have the same.”</p><p>Broken sobs fill the room as Atsumu grips the pictures so tight they crinkle, tears falling on the faded faces. He’d made a promise to himself, his father, and Osamu when he was younger to protect his brother.</p><p>“I shoulda never let ya hunt with me. Ya should’ve finished school, married Suna. I shoulda never taken ya away.”</p><p>A low groan fills the room. He’s awake.</p><p>
  <strong>“Mmm… pathetic display, don’t ya think?”</strong>
</p><p>Atsumu bristles as he gazes at the body of his brother tied up in the chair, eyes black as night. Not his brother anymore.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Look at ya, cryin’ over me. What would dad say? Oh, right! He’d tell ya to <em>man up, son!</em>”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“SHUT. UP.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Or what? You’ll kill me?”</strong>
</p><p>“Yer not Samu.”</p><p>
  <strong>“No, but yer brother took a nasty fall, remember? Exorcise me and he’s dead.”</strong>
</p><p>There’s a loud yell and a flash of recognition in Osamu’s eyes, and Atsumu chokes out a gasp.</p><p>“Samu-”</p><p>
  <em>“G-Get him out of me.”</em>
</p><p>“B-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t fuckin’ argue, ya asshole! I don’t care if I die, but - AHH - I don’t want him ridin’ my body like a fuckin’ puppet.”</em>
</p><p>“I can’t lose you, Samu-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“You already have.”</strong>
</p><p>Those black eyes return, and Atsumu knows he has no other choice.</p><p>
  <em>“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"</em>
</p><p>The demon’s screams fill the air as Atsumu speaks the words he’s said so many times, tears streaming down his cheeks, hands shaking as he tries to keep his voice steady. Osamu’s body contorts against the restraints, veins popping out of the skin, teeth bared, feral sounds of demon and human alike filling every inch of the air.</p><p>It’s not until Osamu screams, tilting his head back and spitting out a large plume of black smoke that everything goes silent, Osamu slumping forward and Atsumu clinging to the book in his hands, panting.</p><p>“. . . Samu?”</p><p>No answer.</p><p>Choked sobs replace the soft gasps as Atsumu quickly unties his brother, gently helping him out of the chair and cradling him in his arms.</p><p>“Samu, Samu, m’sorry, m’s-so sorry… P-Please don’t leave me, p-please…”</p><p>A small groan escapes his brother, and it’s the only bit of hope Atsumu needs. He picks him up as safely as he can, carrying him out of the decrepit building and taking him to the car waiting outside, murmuring the entire way.</p><p>“M’gonna take care of you, Samu. Properly. I promise. I c-”</p><p>Sighs shakily, realizing that his brother hasn’t moved, even as they drive.</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t lose you too.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed!! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked/have any feedback !! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>